


On the Other Side of the World

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Goodbye Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Raven and Devon say goodbye.(takes place right before 'Bearer of Dad News')
Relationships: Raven Baxter & Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Devon Carter
Kudos: 7





	On the Other Side of the World

He was leaving in three days. For a week he kept coming around with things Booker and Nia had at his apartment; dropping them off, spending time with the kids, sharing memories, and then he would leave again. It was nice having him around again for a little while, but she knew it was only going to get harder from here on out. She was taking on the title of 'single mother' more than before - she really was about to do it all alone. He wasn't going to be waiting in the sidelines any more, ready for her to tag him in to the game. The divorce was hard enough, but they always maintained their respect and their strong friendship. She just kept thanking her lucky stars that Chelsea moved in two months ago - at least she would have her best friend at her side. 

It was a random Tuesday morning when she heard a knock on the door. Chelsea had left to run errands not ten minutes previous and the kids were all at school. Raven had called in sick, an unsettling feeling that formed at his announcement of moving to Texas growing each morning she woke. With a confused frown, she walked over and opened the door, revealing her ex-husband with another box full of things. 

"Hey," she said wearily as she stepped to the side to let him through. 

"Hey," he greeted back, dropping the box on the chair by the door. "Sorry to stop by like this, but I needed to drop off this box. After this there's only one more thing to bring over and I would have done it, but there was no way I was going to be able to drag them both up here." 

"Mmmhm..." She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I think you just wanted an excuse to see me without the kids or Chelsea around." 

He looked at her, feigning innocence for a moment before he furrowed his brows. "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking toward the kitchen. "I'm psychic, Devon." 

He shook his head and followed her, watching as she grabbed her cup of coffee and brought it to her lips. She didn't have any makeup on and she was wearing a loose, faded tshirt and a pair of short shorts. Devon's eyes scanned her body and he licked his lips, his eyes settling on her large breasts that were straining against the fabric. He leaned against the counter, crossing his ankles and then his arms, his head titled to the side as he observed his ex-wife.

"Why aren't you at work?"

Raven looked up from her coffee and bit her lip. She could feel his eyes on her body and that familiar tingle in her chest whenever he was around was coursing full-force through her veins and settling between her legs. They may be divorced, but there was no denying their constant sexual attraction to each other. 

Clearing her throat, Raven shrugged. "I didn't feel well this morning." She could see the smoldering look in his eyes dissipate and immediately get replaced with concern. "I'm fine, Devon. I just..." She sighed, averting her eyes momentarily. "I didn't have it in me today." 

Devon nodded and eyed her for a minute before pushing himself off the counter and stepping to stand in front of her. Raven kept her eyes on her coffee mug, her heart speeding up the closer he became. When he was standing right in front of her, his tight abdomen touching her knuckles where she held the coffee in front of her, she dared a glance up and gasped. His smoldering dark brown eyes stared down at her with desire and lust. One of his hands settled on her hip while the other cupped her jaw. She tilted her head, rubbing her cheek against his palm and closed her eyes, her breaths coming out raggedly. She felt his breath on her face, his nose brushing her cheek and then his lips on her neck. She sighed, her fingers gripping the mug so tightly that her knuckles turned white and she feared it would break in her hands. 

As if reading her mind, Devon moved his hand from her hip and took the mug out of her hands, setting it blindly on the counter behind her. She slid her hands up his biceps to his shoulders and then around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist, his kisses traveling down her throat. 

"Devon," she gasped when he found that spot that made her weak in the knees. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Devon removed his mouth from her skin and looked down at her. "Tell me to stop," he breathed out. 

Raven stared up at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "I can't." 

Minutes later he had her sitting on the counter and he was between her legs. Their mouths fused together familiarly, their hands grabbing, caressing, and feeling. When they accidentally knocked over the coffee mug and the dark liquid spilled all over the counter, they chuckled lightly and without a word, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. 

"Really?" he laughed when he saw the bunk beds she shared with Chelsea. 

"Had to make do somehow," she said just before her lips found his again. 

Later, when they were laying together under the covers, their bodies cooling down from their lovemaking, Devon asked her a question she had been dreading the entire year they have been divorced. 

"Did you know we were going to get divorced?"

Raven bit her lip and stayed quiet, processing the question and deciding which words to speak. She could feel his eyes on her, his gaze burning her skin. She shifted and lifted her head to lock her eyes with him, her breasts pressed to his side and her hand resting over his heart. 

"The truth is... I had a vision when we were still married." She felt him tense beneath her and she moved again so she was fully on top of him, making sure to maintain eye contact. "It was obscure and a little different than my normal visions, though. I didn't think anything of it. But then we got divorced and it was your first weekend picking up the kids and while they were getting their things, you just stood in the doorway, staring at me. I wanted so bad to say something, _anything_ to you, but before I could, the kids came running in and the moment passed. And then when you all left and I was alone for the first time in over ten years, I realized that was my vision. An empty apartment." She cleared her throat, looking at him with honest eyes. "So, no, I did not know we were going to get divorced."

Devon raised his hand and brushed some hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear, his eyes soft. "I cannot even begin to tell you how relieving that is." 

She smiled at him and brought her finger to his cheek, dragging along his stubble down to his mouth, her nail tracing his lips. "Me too," she whispered. "I wouldn't trade what we had for anything in the world." 

Devon kissed her finger tip and then leaned up to kiss her mouth. "You know I'll always love you, Rae." 

The tears she buried earlier came back and she kissed him harder as they spilled down her cheeks. "I love you, Devon." 

When Chelsea returned from her errands, Raven was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank tv. The redhead set down the groceries and tossed her purse on the ground, making her way to her best friend. 

"Rae?" she said gently, sitting beside her. 

Raven turned to look at Chelsea, her lips still kiss swollen, a love bite adorning her neck, the smell of Devon's cologne on her skin. The dawn of realization settled over Chelsea and she slowly pulled Raven into her arms, much like she did when she told her Devon was moving to Washington back in high school. 

"I'm gonna miss him, Chels."

Chelsea rocked Raven slowly, her hand rubbing up and down her back. "I know, Rae. I know." 


End file.
